


"No".

by BlaCkreed4, manubibi, TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lilly era una piccola, minuscola bimba sempre vestita di azzurro o bianco; una bimba dalla pelle delicata, con qualche lentiggine sulle guance colorite, bionde trecce e occhi verdi come il prato fuori dalla finestra, costellato di mille fiori profumati.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No".

Lilly era una piccola, minuscola bimba sempre vestita di azzurro o bianco; una bimba dalla pelle delicata, con qualche lentiggine sulle guance colorite, bionde trecce e occhi verdi come il prato fuori dalla finestra, costellato di mille fiori profumati. Era una bambina silenziosa, ma ci si guardi dal definirla timida: spesso sorrideva a chiunque le dedicasse anche soltanto una breve occhiata, e saltellava raccogliendo fiori per le donne anziane o la mamma. Per essere precisi, era tranquilla soltanto quando i grandi le stavano attorno, ma con altri bambini ci si poteva aspettare di vederla sporcarsi, azzuffarsi, e poi giocare come se nulla fosse. I suoi giochi erano come quelli di tanti bambini: per esempio, a volte si sdraiava sull’erba e attendeva con pazienza che un insetto le si parasse davanti, poi lo afferrava fulminea e staccava con precisione ed un sorriso largo, solare, tutte le zampette. Una ad una. Magari anche le alette. E poi rimaneva a guardare, annoiandosi solo quando l’insetto smetteva di muoversi. Le piaceva anche, talvolta, afferrare qualcuna delle sue tante bambole e pigiare coi pollici sulle loro facce finché gli occhi non rotolavano dentro il cranio di plastica, rotti, e quando con le punte delle dita avvertiva che le sfere di plastica si erano affossate quanto più possibile, Lilly cominciava a ridacchiare battendo le mani, e poi rimaneva a fissare la bambola ora rotta con un misto di soddisfazione e curiosità. La mamma, come sempre, il giorno dopo gliene avrebbe comprata una nuova. In fondo, Lilly era solo una bambina.  
“No”  
Quando Lilly si sentì rivolgere quella parola per la prima volta, fu una calda mattinata di maggio, alla sua scuola. Un'altra bambina si era rifiutata di prestarle la propria bambola per giocarci insieme.  
In quel periodo, il gioco preferito di Lilly era ispirato alla storia delle streghe di Salem. Insieme con le altre bambine avrebbe fatto un processo alla bambola, e, se giudicata colpevole di stregoneria, l'avrebbe bruciata al rogo in cortile.  
In un primo momento Lilly inclinò la testa ed aggrottò le sopracciglia, confusa dal suono alieno e sgradevole di quella sillaba. Poi le sorrise: evidentemente non doveva averla capita.  
“Ho detto, dammi la tua bambola .” ripeté candidamente.  
“No! Lucy è la mia bambola preferita! Lasciala stare.”  
Per un attimo, il sorriso le rimase congelato sulle labbra, prima di lasciare il posto ad un espressione gelida. Ma solo per qualche secondo.  
“No?” chiese dolcemente, sbattendo le sue palpebre deliziosamente ornate da ciglia dorate come i suoi capelli mentre le sue labbra si dischiudevano in un sorriso ancora più smagliante. “Ma certo, Cindy, va bene così. Per stavolta sarai tu a fare la parte della strega!”Quando una delle maestre si accorse del fumo che saliva dal cortile, era già troppo tardi.  
Quando le grida strazianti della donna richiamarono l'attenzione degli altri adulti, non c'era ormai più nulla da fare per la povera Cindy.  
Lilly non smise mai di sorridere, rimanendo semplicemente seduta ad aspettare che la mamma tornasse a prenderla. Ora nessuno si sarebbe mai più permesso di dirle di no.  
O almeno così credeva.  
Da quel giorno, invece, la sua vita fu riempita di “no”.  
La mamma la portò da una dottoressa che le diede tante medicine difficili da ingoiare.  
Smise di comprarle le bambole ogni volta che le rompeva, imponendole di giocarci ancora anche se ormai non poteva più schiacciare loro gli occhi.  
Ma la cosa che più la infastidiva è che non le permetteva più di uscire a giocare con gli altri bambini. Nemmeno a scuola la lasciavano andare fuori a giocare, doveva stare tutto il tempo in aula mentre i suoi compagni uscivano in cortile.  
Era arrabbiata per questo. Era arrabbiata con la maestra, che aveva detto alla mamma cosa aveva fatto a Cindy come se Cindy non se la fosse cercata. Era arrabbiata con la mamma perché non le lasciava più fare quello che voleva e perché l’aveva portata dalla dottoressa come se fosse malata. Ed era arrabbiata con la dottoressa perché l’aveva riempita di medicine che la facevano sentire strana e le facevano venire mal di testa.  
In qualche modo riuscì a smettere di prendere le pillole, facendo credere alla mamma che le aveva ingoiate prima di andare a sputarle in bagno.  
La sua rabbia crebbe quando si rese conto che per quanto si comportasse bene non le avrebbero più lasciato fare quello che voleva.  
E per questo motivo decise di vendicarsi.  
Era tutta colpa della maestra, perché se fosse stata zitta la mamma non avrebbe cominciato a dirle di no.  
Un giorno portò a scuola le pastiglie per dormire della mamma e ne sciolse una manciata nella bottiglia d’acqua della maestra. Ci misero più tempo di quanto pensasse a fare effetto, la maestra si addormentò solo all’ora di pranzo.  
Ma andava bene così, Lilly sapeva essere paziente.  
Quando in classe erano rimaste solo lei e la maestra addormentata, tirò fuori dallo zaino un ago e dello spesso filo di cotone che aveva preso in prestito dalla mamma.  
Salì sulla cattedra e cominciò a cucire fra di loro le labbra della maestra.  
Così avrebbe imparato a stare zitta e sicuramente la mamma avrebbe ricominciato a farle fare quello che voleva!


End file.
